Death Raser
The Death Raser (EZ-074) is a Therizinosaurus-type of Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Death Raser is a Therizinosaurus-type Zoid that combines with the Parablade to form the Decalto Dragon. Since it was considered one with the Parablade, no separate battle story was made for it. Battle Story Appearences The Death Raser features in the Three Tigers story. By the year ZAC 2230, there have been no wars in decades, instead Zoids are owned by private citizens and fight each other in arena battles. Two large Zoid manufacturing corporations, ZOITEC and Zi-Arms, have become considerable powers on Zi. The two corporations discover the cores of three ancient tiger Zoids, and recreate them as new machines. ZOITEC creates the first one, the Whitz Tiger. Zi-Arms countered with their own new Zoid, the Decalto Dragon. The two corporations clash over the ownership of the remaining two cores. ZOITEC succeeds in creating another Zoid from the second core, the Rayse Tiger. Zi-Arms responded by recreating the third core as the Brastle Tiger, and launches an attack on ZOITEC. With the data they gain from the attack, they combine the three cores and use them to recreate a Death Saurer. Unfortunately, the Death Saurer goes berserk and attacks the Zi-Arms forces, destroying the Decalto Dragon. The three Tigers join forces to fight the Death Saurer. By using their various abilities, they are able to destroy it, ending the threat. The tigers then vanish, returning "back into legends". Media Appearances Video Games The Death Raser only appeared as part of the Decalto Dragon in Zoids VS III. Trading Cards The Death Raser was featured as part of the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Zoids (1999) The Death Raser was released as part of the Zoids (1999) release. It was introduced to the line in 2004. The Death Raser comes in seven frames along with a motor that runs on a single AA battery. A plastic bag of accessories and a single rubber sprue of ten caps is included. The Death Raser is molded in brown and gray with red details and blue caps. The motor when turned on, the Zoid walks forwards at a reasonable pace and the two pairs of wings flap alternately. The Zoid's head can be manually positioned and the canopy opened. Genesis A recolored version of the NJR, now in blue and brown structure with white details and gold caps, but the two Zoid components were sold together whereas it was originally sold separately. Generations A Dengeki Hobby Magazine exclusive character, Gun Raser appears in the Zoids: Generations ''storyline. A custom was made where it was primarily recolored in desert-brown with the back-pack was removed. It features a customized gun and holster as well as a pauldron with a hidden mechanical arm to hold the gun. gunraser.jpg|''DH Gun Raser gunRazer.jpg|''Gunraser'' illustration GenDRPB.jpg|NJR Death Raser Green Death Raser A limited edition model re-colored in green and was given as a contest prize with a similarly re-colored Parablade. Category:Neo-Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:NJR Category:Heavyweight Zoids